


The Season of Goodwill 3

by Katef



Series: The Season of Goodwill [3]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Seasonal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Blair has plans for Jim.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: The Season of Goodwill [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572307
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Drabble Day - due 05 Dec - elf/elves prompt





	The Season of Goodwill 3

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of 'The Season of Goodwill'

Part 3: Prompt - **Elf/elves:**  


Some while later, Jim and Blair sat back in their seats in their cosy booth in Molly’s Diner, both wearing satisfied smiles and nursing full tummies. Blair had thoroughly enjoyed his stack of Molly’s special, homemade buttermilk pancakes, while Jim had happily tucked away a large plate of bacon, eggs, sausage and hash browns, grateful that for once his health-conscious young lover had refrained from commenting about artery-hardening saturated fat. Taking their time over a last mug of fresh coffee, Blair once again broached the subject of the MCU Christmas party. 

“You know, Jim, that Rhonda wants to hold the party on Christmas Eve this year? Well, she was saying the other day that she thought it would be nice if we – or at least, _some_ of us would dress up. You know, make a bit more of an effort? We could ask if the guys would donate a small gift or something for the kids in the Children’s Hospice. What do you think?” 

Jim couldn’t help his automatic frown, but a glance at Blair’s hopeful face made him bite down on the sharp rejoinder he was tempted to make. To be honest, dressing up was the last thing he wanted to do, but if Blair was game, then he really shouldn’t burst the young man’s bubble. 

“I suppose it would liven the occasion up a bit, Chief – as long as you don’t expect me to? And it would be in a good cause. What did you and Rhonda have in mind? Santa and his little helpers? You’d make a really cute elf, babe!” 

It was Blair’s turn to grimace then, although Jim could tell that he wasn’t really as averse to the suggestion as he made out. “How come everyone thinks _I’m_ the best person to be an elf, Jim? What about Megan? She’d look good in green tights too!” 

“Nah, babe!” Jim replied. “Not that she hasn’t got great legs, but she’s too tall for an elf. But you, on the other hand, are just perfect, babe. Although I’m thinking I’ll have my work cut out to keep all your admirers at bay! No elf-napping on my watch!” 

Blair just had to laugh at that, even though he didn’t really believe it. But it was nice of Jim to say so, though. Now, if he could just persuade his lover to agree to join in the fun too. He had just the thing in mind….  



End file.
